Factions
Chinese Factions Shang The Shang are a well organized farming society on the flood plain of the Yellow River. They are ruled over by a priest king who intercedes with Heaven on behalf of the people, and have developed a system of writing which will develop into the modern Chinese script. They use this to write questions on bone fragments in a form of divination. Historically, they are reckoned to be the second great dynasty, but thanks to the aforementioned bones, the first for which we have a real historical record. * Power development rate increased by 20%. * Increase authority by 1. Zhou The Zhou are a tough Chinese people in the Wei River valley to the west. Their rulers have a reputation as wise sage kings, and are renowned for their skill at chariot warfare. Historically, they overthrew the decadent Shang and formed the third, and longest lived, great dynasty. The time of their rule is known as the Spring and Autumn period. * Increase the virtue of all new leaders by 1. * Chariot units add 20% to kill chance. Chu The state of Chu has a distinct culture combining, that of northern China with that of the many southern tribes it has absorbed. Its nature inspired art, music and pottery are particularly admired. Chu's rulers are spiritual, but somewhat decadent, and thei conduct of administrative and millitary affairs is rather inefficient. Nevertheless Chu is a formidable power, that commands the loyalty of its people. Historically Chu became a great kingdom, but was eventually defeated by Qin. * Cultural developement rate increased by 20%. * Naval units add 15% to kill chance. * Increase noble happiness by 10%. * Reduces combat effectiveness by 10%. Han Han is a Chinese kingdom to the south of the Yellow River, in the same area once occupied by the semi legenday Xia Dynasty. The people are efficient and well organized, but apart from their skill at crossbow manufacture, not especially warlike. Historically Han was surrounded by too many enemies, and was eventually conquered by Qin. Han shares the same name as the later Han Empire, but its name is written with a different character, and is not connected to it. * Power development rate increased by 20%. * Increase peasant happiness by 10%. * Add 20% to kill chance with crossbows. * Reduces combat effectiveness by 10%. Shu Shu is situated in the modern day area of Sichuan in the west of China. They have their own highly distinct culture, focused on the worship of nature and the Sun. * Craft development rate increased by 20%. * Thought development reduced by 20%. * Value of trade increased by 15%. Qin The Qin are a small fiefdom at the western end of the Wei River valley. They are well organized and ruthlessly warlike, if a little uncultured. Historically they used their position at the periphery of the Chinese sphere to expand at the expense of the neighboring barbarians and become a powerful kingdom. Their leader, King Zheng conquered all the other Chinese states and assumed the title of "Shi Huangdi" or "First Emperor", and it is from the name Qin that the English word China is derived. * Increased combat effectiveness by 10%. * Power development rate increased by 20%. * Thought development reduced by 20%. * Cultural development rate reduced by 20%. Wu * Add 10% to kill chance with bladed weapons. * Naval units add 15% to kill chance. * Reduced attack of chariot and cavalry units by 15%. Min Yue * Add 20% to kill chance when fighting in forests. * Naval units add 15% to kill chance. * Naval development rate increased by 20%. * Reduced attack of chariots and cavalry units by 15%. * Military development reduced by 20%. Ba * Increased combat effectiveness by 10%. * Cultural development rate increased by 10%. * Agricultural development rate reduced by 30%. Barbarian Factions The White Di The White Di are a non Chinese people living in the north east of China, but south of the Mongolian Steppes. They live by hunting , and herding sheep and goats. Indeed, one Chinese image of them is a monster with legs of a man, and the head of a goat. Unusually for herders, they have walled cities, and fight fiercely, mainly on foot. Historically they were conquered and absorbed by the Chinese. * Infantry units add 10% to kill chance. The Dong Yi The Dong Yi are a large group of non Chinese tribes living in the eastern part of China. They are live by herding animals, and considered experts with the bow. They wear their hair loose, have tattoos, and are considerably more primitive than the Chinese states. Historically the Yi tribes were conquered and assimilated by the Chinese. * Add 20% to kill chance with bows. * Add 20% to kill chance when fighting in forests. * Thought and Knowledge rate reduced by 20%. The Dog Rong * Increased combat effectiveness by 10%. * Power development reduced by 20%. * Thought and Knowledge rate reduced by 20%. Nomad Factions The Xiongnu The Xiongnu are an animal herding people living on the Steppes, the area of grassland to the north of China. Although the Chinese consider them barbarians, their artisans are highly skilled, and they are at the forefront of military developments. Historically, the Xiongnu came into their own when the adaption of horse riding enabled them to cross the great open plains quickly. They subjugated the other nomadic tribes of the Steppe, and for a while even forced the Han Empire to pay tribute. * Cavalry units add 20% to kill chance. * Craft development rate increased by 10%. * Power development reduced by 20%. * Thought development reduced by 30%. * Military development rate increased by 30%. The Dingling The Dingling are s Siberian people living in the north of Mongolia. They live by hunting and fishing, but have also adopted the animal herding ways of the steppe peoples. They are quite primitive, but historically they were tough and adaptable enough to endure over a long period of time. They are often thought to be the ancestors of the Turks. * Craft development rate increased by 20%. * Add 20% to kill chance when fighting in forests. * Add 20% to kill chance with bows. * Power development reduced by 30%. * Thought and Knowledge rate reduced by 30%. The Xianbei The Xianbei are a Mongolic people living in the far east of Mongolia and the western part of Manchuria. Like most steppe peoples they are excellent horsemen, and live by herding and hunting. Although militarily formidable, they are rather primitive by Chinese standards. However, their craftsmen are outstanding, and are particularly known for their headdresses of very thinly beaten metal. * Cavalry units add 20% to kill chance. * Craft development rate increased by 20%. * Power development rate reduced by 30%. * Thought and Knowledge rate reduced by 20%. * Military development rate increased by 30%. The Mongols Mongolian speaking peoples have been around the east Asian Steppes since the dawn of history, but the term Mongol itself does not appear until around 1000 AD, when it referred to a new grouping of nomadic tribes. Initially they differed little from the many similar groups that had gone before, but their famous leader Genghis Khan was able to instill an exceptional sense of loyalty and discipline in then, and create an unstoppable military machine that created the world's mightiest empire. * Cavalry units add 20% to kill chance. * Increase authority by 2. * Increase noble happiness by 10%. * Military development rate increased by 30%. * Thought and Knowledge rate reduced by 30%. Rebel Factions Peasant Rebels Bandits Yellow Turban Rebels Red Turban Rebels Red Eyebrow Rebels White Lotus Rebels Noble Rebels Category:Factions Category:Browse